k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Hirasawa
|Hirasawa Yui}} is the main character of the series K-ON!. She is a clumsy, scatterbrained but optimistic and kind-hearted girl. She's the lead guitarist and vocal of Light Music Club, though in terms of actual skill she defers to Azusa when it comes to the guitar. Character Yui is a girl who's easily distracted by cute things. She's a crybaby but cheers up easily if she gets some sweets. She eats a lot of sweets but she does not gain any weight as she herself says. In many ways some may say she's a child, and making sure she practices is a problem. When Yui takes good care of something she sleeps with it. When she wants to remember something she forgets everything else. Yui's energy seems to come from cake. She does not get good grades in school and is easily distracted by trivialities. Yui is clumsy and easily spaces out most of the time. She has her younger sister Ui to take care of her and keep herself in line. She has a very easy-going nature, but has incredible concentration when hyped, though this is only limited to one subject at a time. She will totally neglect any other things in the process, to the point of forgetting anything she has learned beforehand. Despite all her flaws, Yui is still a fundamentally good-hearted girl who openly expresses love with hugs and adorable nicknames (most notably "Azu-nyan" for Azusa), and once devoted to something she is loyal to a fault, and can display near-genius levels of competenece to the subject of devotion, as shown by her perfect score in the makeup exams to return to the band. She has perfect pitch and thus can tune her guitar by ear flawlessly. She is the group's main vocalist, although she is known to forget her lyrics in mid-performance, as well as overdoing things, making her unable to perform sometimes. She is the sort of person who learns by being shown, rather than by having read about it. Yui shows this lack of technical knowledge when she does not know what a palm mute or vibrato is when Azusa suggests the use of one when teaching her, but could use one in her music. Trivia *Her surname is taken from Japanese electropop-artist and P-Model founder . *Yui has a habit of naming and talking to inanimate objects as if they were people, a trend that gradually includes her bandmates and their instruments. She is especially fond of her guitar, which she calls "Gitā". Yui later names Mio's bass "Elizabeth" without permission, which annoys Mio (at first). Afterwards, Azusa considers naming her own guitar "Muttan." *Yui is apparently allergic to air conditioning, though she can't stand to be overly hot or cold in general. Yui also easily gets carsick, but is immune to heat strokes. *Yui, who is unable to write a proper lyrics at first, is the one who writes Houkago Tea Time's latest song, U&I. The song is dedicated to her sister, Ui, when she realized how precious Ui is for her (Ui caught a cold when she wrote the lyrics). She also wrote Gohan wa Okazu with Ui's help. File:Yuiguitaersleep.JPG|Yui sleeping with her guitar. 478156.jpg See also * K-ON!_image_songs References Category:Characters